My Secret
by TheOnlyAlice
Summary: When Emilee has to keep a secret about her wolfness from her best friend Jake. -It is Twilight, just with a differnt character.- All the main Twilight people, except maybe the Cullen's? Idk, yet. Better summary if you read it!


**A/N: So am on a roll with this story! Well, in my head at least. This is a wolf pack story. I am NOT a fan of the wolves, but I couldn't resist writing this for all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys so much! I didn't know if this sounds too much like the books. What do you think? I have the outline for each chapter wrote out, but I'm trying to figure out how to make them super long! Anyways, please excuse the short chapies. Enjoy!**

My Secret

**Emilee's POV:**

_Emilee, you aren't acting like yourself, neither is Embry. Why are you two hanging out with Sam? I made you a promise that I will be there for you Em, and I'm keeping it. You can tell me. Friends don't just quit on each other. Emilee, c'mon, we kissed. I can keep a secret, you know I can. Just please tell me what's going on, I can help. –Jakers_

I was checking my text messages, Jakers otherwise know as Jacob, or Jake, my best friend since I was born, had texted me. Reading his text was close to the hardest thing I had ever done. Knowing that he cared so much, made me want to cry, but not being able to tell him made me want to cry even more.

Ever since I started phasing, everything changed. I hung out with Sam, the leader of the pack, Paul, Jared, and Embry. Embry was my cousin, we have always been close. Very close, even for families. There was nothing that got between us. When one of us started to change, so did the other.

I wanted to see and talk to Jake, explain everything to him, but I couldn't. It was too dangerous for him. I hated the burden I now carried. I couldn't tell Jake. It broke my heart that things were like this. I hit reply to his text.

_Jake, I'm so sorry. Sam is helping Embry and me through something. You can't help me with this. If you could, I would have asked already. No one can help me now. I love you Jake, I want you to know that. You'll always be my Jakers. I'm sorry, but I can't be around you anymore. – Emilee_

I pressed send and leaned back on my bed. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away before they escaped, but it was useless. I had just lost me best friend forever.

I heard a honking of a car outside. I stood up and looked out my window. No! This couldn't be happening. Yeah, Billy, Jake's dad and him were close, good friends of the family, but I thought Billy would have some common sense not to bring Jake here. He was a tribal elder. He uses to be like me and the others.

I watched them walk into the house. Okay, I had to get out of here. I was mad at Billy for even thinking about coming here, let alone with Jake!

My hands began to shake. Oh no! This couldn't be happening, not here, not now. I couldn't phase. My whole body began to tremble, then I phased. I lay on the floor in the form of a light grey wolf. Just then, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I had calmed myself down just enough to phase back to human. I phased back just in time. I grabbed a towel of my bed that I was supposed to put away, and wrapped it around me.

"Em," my brother Brandon said opening my door. "Jake and Billy are here," he said closing my door. I got dressed and picked up my shredded clothes. I got downstairs and threw the clothes into the garage.

"Why are you throwing away those clothes?" My mom asked. I saw Jake look at me. I froze. "Uh, they were too small," I replied with a fake smile. I ran to my room, taking two steps at a time. I didn't want Jake near me. I didn't want to hurt him.

Just then my door opened. Jacob was in the door.  
"Emilee, what's wrong? Why are you far away from me?" Jacob asked while I was moving to the corner.

"Jake, you have to go, you can't be near me," I warned. A pain went through Jacob's eyes. He nodded his head and walked out. I knew I had hurt him. It hurt me so much more because I couldn't tell him. I told him EVERYTHING until now. It felt like I had been punched in the chest and then the opened wound was swiped with and alcohol whip. "Jakers!" I wanted to yell after him, but I couldn't.

Why did this have to be so hard? I just threw away 16 years of friendship down the drain.

I debated on what I should do. I could jump out the window and go run off to meet Sam and everybody, or I could just stay in my room. I decided to stay in my room so I think everything through. Running away wouldn't solve anything.

All the memories of Jake and I together came in a flood. I had to give this all up for something I didn't want. Most recently, Jacob and I had shared a long passionate kiss. It meant so much more than he thought. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, but things like that don't just happen. I love Jake, but if it wasn't for this stupid wolf thing, I might have been able to make something of the kiss.

I lay on my floor, tears streaming out of my eyes. I heard my dad walk up the steps. Was I really crying that loud? "Em, are you ok?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I'm glad I wasn't getting dressed or anything dad, and yes, I'm fine thank you. I can handle whatever you think I'm crying thank you. Out, out," I said as I shoved him out the door. I didn't like being mean to my dad, he has always been there for me, helped me through this whole wolf thing. He didn't tell my mother, which I had to beg and beg for him not to tell her. She would have been worried every time I left the house.

I waited around in my room for awhile. Billy and Jake finally left and I decided to go for a walk.

**A/N: Sooo how was it? Does it sound a little too much like the book? When I started to write it, I thought it did. I know it's not a long chapter, but I just wanted to see if anybody actually liked it. I hope you do. You don't see many wolf pack stories, so I thought I might as well bump up the population **


End file.
